Hide and Go Seek
by Sonic Jules
Summary: My first Rose and Nine story ........ The Doctor decides a friendly game is in order when repairs on his ship take longer than expected. In the safe environment of the TARDIS, what could possibly go wrong? Three chapters total.
1. Play Time

**Hide and Go Seek**

By Sonic Jules

**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who and the characters of said show do not belong to me, no matter how hard I've wished for it. No infringement meant on the owners, nor BBC. Honest.

_**A/N:** My thanks as always to Catharticone, who is always graciously giving of her time and suggestions and beta services, no matter how much I muck things up. _

**Chapter One:  
Play Time**

Rose stood in front of the mirror, applying her make-up as she normally did every day. It was a part of her routine, just as her make-up was a part of her, who she was, what she looked like. It made her feel good, even if she did nothing but stand around the console all day, watching the Doctor as he worked on his ship. If they went nowhere all day, it mattered not. She wanted to look her best.

Not for him.

It was for her.

She wanted to look her best because anything could happen.

Not with him.

It was just good to look your best - sort of like being sure you had on clean knickers in case you were in an accident.

Nothing more.

They could end up going somewhere on the spur of the moment, and she wanted to exude confidence. It wasn't for him. It wasn't to be the pretty girl at his side. It wasn't because he'd be proud to have her there looking her best. It was only to have that extra boost of courage or pride because you know you look just that damned good.

It was the 'keep up your best appearance syndrome'.

Even if you don't really feel like you look your best.

Because really, if you looked that good, _someone_ would notice, right? Pay closer attention, perhaps comment on how good your effort was?

But, there was only one other person with whom she traveled. He was just one male, one other being, who could, perhaps would, comment on her effort. But day after day, he did not.

It soon became the 'why bother syndrome'.

He didn't seem to care. Why should she?

Three days. Three days, four hours, and twenty-two minutes and she'd finally decided. If he didn't care how much effort she put into her appearance, well then, neither did she. The next day, she'd save tons of time and effort by bypassing those pesky personal routines that some might say were to lure a mate.

She didn't want to lure _him_ in any way.

Not him.

The Doctor? A mate? Certainly not.

**O**o**O**

Rose walked into the Console Room the following morning, wearing jeans and a shirt and absolutely no make-up. Her gaze fell on the Doctor, working (always working) on the center console. His short stubbly hair had little streaks of grease running through it, and at any other time she'd have pointed it out to him. Not this time, though.

The Doctor looked up from the jumble of wires in his hand and observed her for a whole two-and-a-half seconds before returning his gaze to the mess he was working on.

"Mornin', or whatever it is. Sleep well?"

Yep. The mess in his hair could stay there indefinitely. "Yeah. You get any rest?" she asked, sitting down on the jump seat and retrieving the magazine she'd been reading the day before.

"A bit, yeah." He stopped right in the middle of fusing two wires together with the sonic screwdriver to look up at her. "You all right?"

Rose nodded, flipping through the pages of the tabloid. "Yes," she answered, not looking up.

"Should have us up and runnin' in another day or so," the Doctor told her with a lilt in his voice, obviously hoping to engage Rose in conversation.

"Mm hmm," she replied skeptically, still not looking up.

She'd heard that before, after all. Three days ago, as a matter of fact. Just before the little fire below the console that stopped their trip to the promised white sands of Grand Dameron, a resort area that he'd talked up for eons. When his enthusiasm became contagious, the ship suddenly couldn't move out of the Vortex.

"What, you don't believe me?"

She looked up at him then. "Course I do." She promptly returned her attention back to her reading.

"You're sure you're feelin' all right?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yes," she answered pointedly.

"Hmm. Short answers. An' a bit tart with 'em, too. That time of the month?"

The magazine fell to the floor as Rose stared, no, gawked, at the Doctor.

"What?" he asked with utter ingenuousness. "Menstrual cycles are a normal function of the human female body. What are you blushin' for?"

"I'm not blushin'. And no, it's not that time. Any other personal questions you feel the need to ask?" Rose picked up the magazine and found her page quickly.

"You forget to put on your war paint?"

She audibly sighed. "No."

"No?"

"Jus' didn't bother. Is that all right?"

"Fine. Whatever you want to do. Or not." The Doctor went back to working on his wires. Rose went back to trying to pretend she was actually reading the London gossip.

When the Doctor said nothing for a good ten minutes, Rose decided it was time to go to her room. It was either that or walk up to him and thump him one, which would serve no purpose, but she was sure she'd feel better. Since he was the 'designated driver', she felt it best that she left the Console Room. Without hitting him.

**O**o**O**

Standing in front of her bathroom mirror, Rose finished applying her mascara. She looked herself over. Much better. She even felt better.

He _had_ noticed, after all.

Walking back into the console room, Rose hesitated for a moment. She felt as if a spotlight should suddenly be shining down upon her. Perhaps a chorus of "Hallelujah" should be sung as well, announcing her presence, complete with 'war paint'.

She casually walked by the console, watching the Doctor working on his whatever as she made her way back to the jump seat.

"You're back," he said, lifting his head as he wiped his hands on a cloth. "Feelin' better?"

Rose grinned at him. It was a bit fake, but she was sure it would do in a pinch. "I felt fine before, if you'll recall."

The Doctor strolled over to her then promptly sat beside her, a tad ungracefully as he plopped down.

"You said you were fine. But you weren't really actin' it."

"You were busy, so I was just tryin' to do a little readin'."

"Feelin' a little left out, were you?"

"What? Don't be silly. I can entertain m'self just fine."

"Yeah, but it's been days that we've been stuck here. I've been busy with repairs. You've been, what? Decidin' whether or not to put your make-up on?"

Rose stood, suddenly filled with anger. He really had hit the nail on the head, so to speak. But there was no way she was admitting to it.

"I've been readin', and restin', and explorin' the ship a bit. I'm not bored!"

"Oh go ahead. Admit it. Rose Marion Tyler's gotten a little bit tetchy sittin' 'round in the TARDIS. It's in your blood now, it is. Drivin' you batty that you couldn't just go somewhere and get in the thick of it. Am I right?"

She opened her mouth to defend herself, then promptly closed it. Damn. He was spot-on.

"Just as I suspected," the Doctor said a little too smugly. He stood, smiling down as he looked her in the eyes. "Guess we'll just have to find somethin' around here to get your blood pumpin' while the TARDIS finishes up her repair cycle." He leaned down closely, his lips a breath away from her right ear. "I wonder what we can do for the next twelve or so hours. Jus' us two, here on the ship. Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin', Rose?" he asked with a husky whisper.

"Charades?" she whispered back, turning to look at him with a straight face, proud of herself for doing so and hoping he couldn't see the rising blush she felt.

"Nope. Hide and go seek. I'd be the one hidin' but that'd be too unfair, what with my knowledge of nooks and crannies all round. So you hide, and I'll come look for you."

She looked at him as if he'd grown another head. "Have you knocked your head or somethin', workin' underneath there?"

"What? Don't think you'd win, do ya?"

"That's a child's game. 'M not a child anymore, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Oh, I've noticed. Plenty," he stated, sitting down beside her again. "But we need a bit of exercise and the TARDIS isn't goin' anywhere for at least another twelve hours. She needs a rest after all the work's been done to her now. So come on, let's have a little fun."

"You can't be serious."

"Course I can. You hide, and if I don't find you in, oh, say an hour - that'd be fair I think given the size of the ship, then you win. But if I find you before the hour's up, then I win."

The Doctor's face beamed as if he'd come up with the most wonderful distraction in the universe. Rose wanted to slap the smugness right off of it.

"Win what?"

"The game, of course. Unless you've got somethin' else in mind." He raised his eyebrows and looked at her with a silent dare.

"If I win, we stay a whole week at that beach you promised to take me to."

"Okay, sounds fair," he began, "but what do I get when I win?" Oh, even he looked too cocky for his own good.

"What d'ya wanna win?"

"Hmm. I don't know. Tell ya what - I'll give you an answer _after_ I've won."

"Hardly seems fair. You can ask the ship where I am an' she'd tell ya. You could go an' - wait a minute. When did I agree to actually play this silly game, anyway?"

The Doctor laughed. "When you got bored enough. Come on," he began as he stood up, pulling her up with him. "Off you go. I promise not to cheat. No using the TARDIS locators. Scout's honor," he said holding up his hand.

"When were you ever a scout of any kind?"

"Oi! Don't have to be one to know the rules. Now you've got ten minutes before I start huntin' you down. If I were you, I'd get a move on."

Rose stood, feeling the adrenaline coursing through her system. It had been a while, and it felt good - familiarly good. And she was so going to win this game. She knew just the spot to hide, too: In plain sight, right above his arrogant nose.

**O**o**O**

Rose breathed heavily; her blood pumping from the quick jaunt down the corridor as she entered the library. She'd been in here several times before, but never to hide. Still, she was always watchful, and she'd seen the spot up high long ago. It was about nine feet up, according to her estimates. A nice big ol' cubby right in the middle of all those shelves, empty and just waiting for her to get in. It had cabinet doors that stood half open and it looked to have held something grand at one time, but now it just sat gathering dust inside, waiting for her to clean it with the bottom of her jeans.

She checked her watch. The Doctor would start looking for her at any time now, give or take a minute. She could wheel the wooden ladder in front of it and go up, but there'd be no way to wheel it back far enough away from her location, and she wanted nothing to give away her clever hiding spot.

Knowing what she had to do, Rose began clambering up the shelves, one at a time, grateful that she kept in shape thanks to the lifestyle she now had.

Carefully balancing herself, Rose reached the cabinet doors and pulled them open all the way, giving herself enough room to get inside. There were no shelves within it, and it was slick with thickly applied wax. But she could do it. All her gymnastic training would not be in vain on this day.

What she didn't account for was the slickness of her hands from sweat, and suddenly Rose found herself dangling from the very landing she'd hoped to be hidden inside of. Trying to seek purchase with her feet, she instead found nothing and her hands slid further towards the edge. Then she was suddenly falling backwards. She flung her limbs out wildly, reaching for anything to grab hold of, but found nothing to stop her descent.

Rose landed with a terrible thud behind one of the couches, her head colliding with the decorative table that stood behind it, making a cloud of dust rise with her impact.

**O**o**O**

**O**


	2. Saving Face

**Hide and Go Seek**

**_Previously in Chapter One:_**

_Carefully balancing herself, Rose reached the cabinet doors and pulled them open all the way, giving herself enough room to get inside. There were no shelves within it, and it was slick with thickly applied wax. But she could do it. All her gymnastic training would not be in vain on this day._

_What she didn't account for was the slickness of her hands from sweat, and suddenly Rose found herself dangling from the very landing she'd hoped to be hidden inside of. Trying to seek purchase with her feet, she instead found nothing and her hands slid further towards the edge. Then she was suddenly falling backwards. She flung her limbs out wildly, reaching for anything to grab hold of, but found nothing to stop her descent._

_Rose landed with a terrible thud behind one of the couches, her head colliding with the decorative table that stood behind it, making a cloud of dust rise with her impact._

**O**o**O**

**Chapter Two:**

**Saving Face**

The Doctor wandered the corridors for a while, making fun of what he and Rose were doing with words echoing in a sing-song voice as he went.

"Rose? Where are you? I'm going to find you!" Where oh where has Rose Tyler gone?" He listened carefully as he walked, sure that his acute hearing would catch her giggling if he sounded silly enough.

So far though, he hadn't heard her, and it was now going on a half an hour since this little game had begun.

He'd been in her room, the kitchen, the sauna room, the planetarium, the solarium, and several other rooms during his trek, sniffing his way along. No, he wasn't using the powers of the TARDIS, couldn't really, as he'd made a promise. But his keen sense of smell and all of his other finely tuned senses could be used, and they'd finally lead him here, to the library.

The wooden door creaked open as he entered, announcing his arrival much to his dismay. Still though, he was always one to take advantage of a situation, and decided to announce himself. No reason for the door to do all the talking.

"Oh Rose! I'm comin' to get you!"

He smiled at the quietness in the room. She was good. He couldn't even hear her quickening breath, which he surmised should be speeding up, knowing he was close to finding her. And it was so quiet in there. But he could smell her. She was definitely in here, somewhere within the cavernous room.

He wandered the library, knowing he still had a good fifteen minutes to play with her before he'd lose the game. And he would not lose.

He took a deep breath. Victory was his, and it was smelling sweeter with each step he took as the Doctor strolled the aisles of his library. Inhaling deeply once more, he abruptly stood still, frozen in place. He smelled iron. He smelled ... Blood.

"Rose? Rose!"

The Doctor began frantically searching each aisle, stopping suddenly when he'd reached the middle sitting room. Her presence was strongest there.

"Rose! Where are you? I know you're hurt. C'mon, answer me!"

The Doctor jogged around the sitting area, looking up and down. "Rose! Answer me! I forfeit the game, all right? Now tell me where you are!" He began running around the couches, almost falling forward as he suddenly stopped, seeing Rose lay below him.

"Rose!"

The Doctor bent over her, calling her name gently though he knew he'd not likely get any response. She was out cold, and judging from the jagged cut below her right eye and the angry bruise forming there, she'd given herself a good knock. Blood continued to seep from the wound, staining the carpet and his hands as he gingerly examined the injury.

Running his fingers along her spine and limbs and finding no injuries there, he pulled out the sonic screwdriver, stunned for a moment by what he did find. He shook the instrument, then focused its beam towards her face once more.

"Couldn't be. How could you do that much damage running yourself into a table?" he asked, knowing he wouldn't get an answer from her.

Gently the Doctor lifted Rose into his arms, careful of jostling her as he made his way quickly out of the library.

**O**o**O**

The Doctor entered the Infirmary and gently set Rose down on the examination couch. He pulled a very large and imposing light down from above and turned it on, looking closely at her wound. The sonic screwdriver had shown significant tissue and bone damage, leaving him uncertain about the severity of the wound. But now he was able to see that the injury could be repaired, though it would require several high-tech instruments, as well as sutures, and then a solid effort with the dermal regenerator.

Checking her pupils, he noted their response was sluggish at best. Definitely a moderate concussion, if not worse. The Doctor shook his head. Turning away from Rose for only a moment, he wheeled a portable x-ray machine beside her, setting the petite instrument so that the infrared light shining down from it was directly in the center of her bloody injury. He touched a button on top of it then wheeled the machine away from her, turning from Rose to see the results.

"Damn," he sighed, then turned back to Rose. "You never do things half way, do you?" He spoke softly, more to himself than her. His hand gently pushed the hair away from her face, examining the bruising forming from jaw to scalp. "Gonna have a heck of a shiner there. Good thing I can fix that, too, or we'd be off buying more of that war paint of yours."

**O**o**O**

The Doctor had sat beside Rose for what was becoming way too long for his own comfort. He'd fixed her up, cleaned her up, and mended the skin enough that she would not see the severe damage that she'd done; he'd be the only witness to it. However, he couldn't get past the fact that this was his fault.

Rose getting injured seemed to happen more than he'd care to admit, but never when they weren't out doing some good for someone, somewhere. This was different. If he couldn't protect her here in the TARDIS where she should always be safe, then what good was he to her?

A mumbling noise distracted his deprecating thoughts and he realized that Rose was coming round.

Standing, the Time Lord tried to wipe the guilt from his face as he leaned over her, gently calling her name.

"Wake up, Rose. We've got things to do and you've got a debt to pay me for winnin' the game."

Slowly her eyes opened, but Rose didn't seem to be able to focus on the face that appeared before her. In fact, she wasn't seeming to notice anything, and her eyes closed again.

The concern on his features faded into a deep frown, his brows furrowing, forming many a line across his forehead. "Rose? Can you hear me?" When she didn't respond, he placed gentle fingertips on her uninjured cheek, urging her to turn towards him.

"Rose?"

Slowly her eyes fluttered open and the Doctor smiled at her, his hand caressing her cheek. He watched as she looked around, obviously trying to get her bearings.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Infirmary?" Her voice was raspy, but still music to his ears.

"Good girl. Now then, do you remember how you ended up here?"

"Wasn't I in the library?"

The Doctor nodded, unable to speak for a moment, his relief plainly visible.

"Doctor?" Rose's voice sounded of her own concern towards him.

"Yep. Found you in the library. Took quite a tumble, you did. Not sure just how you managed to do so much damage, but it's all right now. You want to try and sit up?"

Rose sat up with the Doctor's help, noting he looked a lot more concerned than his words admitted to.

"Feel all right?" he asked, watching her closely.

"Yeah." She raised a hand to her face, feeling the puffiness beneath her eye. "Must look a right mess."

"Nah. It's a little swollen but it'll be right as rain in no time. I fixed all the severe damage. But tell me, Rose Tyler. Just how did you end up hurting yourself so properly, might I ask?"

She looked down towards the floor for a moment, obviously not eager to share how she'd managed it.

"Rose? Don't you remember?"

She nodded her head and looked away from the Doctor, not quite able to meet his eyes. "I was climbing the bookshelves an' I sort of ... slipped," she said to the floor, not him, since her attention was solely focused upon it.

"You were what? Climbin' the shelves? What the hell for?"

Rose leaned away from him a bit, not expecting his sudden anger towards her. Why was he mad at her?

She met his eyes before answering him. "I was hidin'. _Your_ game, remember?"

"Yes. I remember. I don't recall, however, tellin' _you_ to be stupid about it." He turned away from her then, intent on putting his equipment away and cleaning up the Infirmary.

Anger built up quickly within her, her defenses suddenly rising. "Yeah? Well I don' know what _you_ were expectin', what with dealin' with a stupid ape an' all."

"I didn't say that."

"Didn't you?"

The Doctor turned to Rose then, trying to calm himself before his next words, which came out quietly forced from his lips. "You know what I meant."

"Yeah. I do. Perfectly." Rose frowned, then raised her hand to her face, feeling the tightness of her injured skin the more she talked.

The Doctor did not raise his voice, but the restraint he used to remain calm had him turning red. "Then you know I meant that you took a ridiculous chance for something so simple as a game of hide and go seek. The injuries you incurred could've easily ..."

"Easily what, Doctor?"

"Nothin'. It was a stupid risk you took, that's all I was trying to say."

"Me? It was _your_ stupid idea to begin with! I distinctly remember tellin' ya that I was perfectly fine readin' my magazines an' entertainin' myself. But _you_ were the one who wanted to go an' play some childish game!"

They stared at one another for what seemed like hours, but in fact was only moments. Finally, Rose broke their gaze, asking him a simple question.

"Doctor, why are you so upset? You've fixed me, yeah? I'm sorry if I put you through some trouble but it's over now, right?"

The Doctor's face became unreadable then, and he took a deep breath, making Rose wonder if he was going to start yelling at her again. Instead, he closed his eyes, exhaled, then sat down beside her on the exam couch.

"Rose, look at me," he said softly, waiting for her to do as he asked. Once she was facing him, he took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. "Do you have any idea how much force there has to be to cause a fracture in your skull?"

She looked at him, obviously shocked by his words.

"Yeah. You not only fractured your skull, but you shattered your cheek bone as well." He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to replace the image of her bloodied face with the image of her now, nearly healed.

"Dammit Rose, if I hadn't found you - there was so much damage in there - I'm just grateful I was able to do what I did." His words had grown quiet by the time he'd finished talking, and Rose could see all the emotions in his eyes.

She'd frightened him and he'd been lashing out. It's what he did. She'd gone and done something totally stupid and had almost died from it, scaring him thoroughly in the process. That's what he was telling her, in his own awkward way.

Rose reached over to him and hugged him tightly, not realizing the tears escaping from her eyes. "I'm sorry, so sorry. I didn't mean to do that," she told him, her voice muffled as she buried her face against his throat. He returned her hug tenfold.

"I know. I know, Rose. I'm sorry, too." He tightened his hold on her for a moment then released her, his arms resting on her shoulders as he looked at her closely. "So how 'bout we just not do that again, all right?" he smiled at her.

"Yeah. Sounds good." She smiled back, wiping the wet tracks from below her eyes when he released her and hopped down off the couch.

"Oh," the word escaped Rose before she even realized it, momentarily forgetting how sore the area around her right eye would be. The Doctor turned back toward her immediately.

"You all right?" he asked as his hands came up on either side of her face.

She smiled at him, the look a bit goofy with his hands holding her. "Yeah, I am."

"Good." the Doctor kissed her forehead then swiftly released her, turning back to his tasks.

Rose soon jumped down to follow him, intent on helping him clean up, and by the grace of the Doctor's quick reflexes managed not to fall headfirst on the floor, thanks to his hands grabbing her by the waist and catching her.

"You're probably gonna be a little dizzy for a while. Best thing for you is bed rest. Give yourself some time to finish healin' properly."

Rose nodded, keeping her eyes closed as it seemed to stop the world from spinning around her. When she opened them again, she found his concerned gaze upon her once more.

"Think you can make it to your room, or you wanna camp out here?"

"My room, please."

"All right then. Baby steps. Come on," and with those words he lead her out into the corridor and down to her bedroom, making sure she was comfortable and had everything she needed.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Doctor."

He nodded, then closed the door behind him. Once secure in the solitude of the corridor, the Doctor closed his eyes and wiped his face with his palms. It had been a close call, that one.

**O**o**O**

**O**

**o**


	3. Mending Faces and Fences

**Hide and Go Seek**

_**Previously in Chapter Two:**_

_"You're probably gonna be a little dizzy for a while. Best thing for you is bed rest. Give yourself some time to finish healin' properly." _

_Rose nodded, keeping her eyes closed as it seemed to stop the world from spinning around her. When she opened them again, she found his concerned gaze upon her once more. _

_"Think you can make it to your room, or you wanna camp out here?" _

_"My room, please." _

_"All right then. Baby steps. Come on," and with those words he lead her out into the corridor and down to her bedroom, making sure she was comfortable and had everything she needed. _

_"I'm fine. Thank you, Doctor." _

_He nodded, then closed the door behind him. Once secure in the solitude of the corridor, the Doctor closed his eyes and wiped his face with his palms. It had been a close call, that one._

**O**o**O**

**Chapter Three:  
Mending Faces and Fences**

The Doctor would never tell Rose how many times he had checked on her while she slept peacefully throughout the day, but it had been enough that he'd lost count. Each time the Doctor had started working on something, his concentration would leave him, instead taking him to the image of Rose when he'd found her, unconscious in the library.

Every time he saw her crumpled form and bloodied face in his mind, he'd stride briskly to her room, then soften his tread to walk in quietly. The door to her room remained open in case she needed anything and called for him.

He'd soak in her image, clean of blood and clear of scars. Healed to near perfection, aside from a smattering of pinkness from her newly formed skin and the puffiness of still-healing tissues beneath.

He would sit beside her for a few moments, checking her normal pulse and counting her even respirations. He'd run gentle fingertips over her scalp, making sure the skull fracture hadn't left any residual damage and confirming he'd healed it properly. Those same fingertips would then ghost over her right cheek, just to be sure. He'd clasp her hand in his with hopes of vanquishing the harrowing images from his mind with fresh, living ones of her wellness here and now.

He'd then pull the comforter up towards her shoulders, perhaps tuck a few stray strands of hair from her face, and finally leave her. Only to return perhaps thirty minutes later, repeating the process again. Like he was doing now.

He was tired. Emotionally exhausted, no doubt. He sat down beside Rose on the bed, feeling every inch of his weariness.

It had been a long day. Or night. At this point he wasn't really sure. What he was sure of was that they'd not even left the TARDIS and still Rose's life had come precariously close to being lost. He was more than The Oncoming Storm; he was Oncoming Death for anyone who managed to cross his path. Was he being selfish allowing anyone to walk beside him on his journeys?

The Doctor looked down at Rose, surprised to find her looking up at him.

"Hey. You should be sleepin'. Did I wake you?"

"Don't think so. What're ya doing here?" she asked sleepily.

"Well I was just passin' by your room and thought I'd see if you needed anythin'. How're you feelin'?"

Rose touched tentative fingertips to her cheek, then met the Doctor's eyes and smiled. "I feel good."

"Fantastic!" The Doctor stood up and then bent down, straightening the bedding where he'd sat. "Get some more rest. The more rest you get, the faster you'll heal up and then all this can be just a bad dream."

Rose turned on her side, snuggling into her pillow. "It'd still be worth it," she spoke drowsily.

"Beg your pardon?"

"All the bad dreams and the bad days. Everythin' that's happened to us that was bad. This life we have - the things we've seen - so worth it all."

"Rose ..."

"Mean it." Her eyes closed slowly. "Wouldn't trade it for anythin'."

The Doctor watched her as she returned to sleep, her body relaxing fully as her breathing slowed and deepened. He grinned, realizing that above everything else, he wouldn't trade Rose for anything, either.

**O**o**O**

Making his way to the Console Room, the Doctor walked over to the jump seat and sat down, closing his eyes. Sleep came easily, surprising him when he woke up.

"Doctor?"

He'd never even heard her coming. Could be why he was suddenly out of the seat, startled.

"Rose! How are you feelin'? Should you be up? How's the dizziness?" He was beside her in an instant, leading her over to where he'd just been resting, sitting them both down. He scrutinized her eyes for a moment.

She blinked and offered him a smile. "I feel much better. Thanks for takin' care of me."

"No need to thank me. Just be more careful, that's all I'm askin'."

"Yeah. I'll do that."

"Good!" The Doctor jumped up from the chair once more, walking briskly to the heart of his ship. He closed the floor grating and began picking up his tools, placing them in the pockets of his jacket.

Rose stood too, wanting to help him clean up, but faltered slightly, grabbing the back of the jump seat to steady herself.

"Rose?"

"Just a little dizzy. 'M all right," she answered, her eyes closed. When she opened them, the Doctor was standing in front of her, hands reaching out to hold her, guiding her to sit once more.

She looked up at him. "Honestly, I'm fine."

"Yep, heard that before," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the sonic screwdriver and began scanning her thoroughly with it.

Rose sat there, lost in thought. All those tools and gadgets he'd just tossed in his pockets, and yet he easily reached in and pulled out exactly what he wanted. It was amazing. And it was, well ... weird.

"Rose. Rose!"

"Huh?"

"It looks like everythin's healin' all right, but I've been callin' you a few times and -"

"I was just thinkin', that's all. 'M sorry, didn't mean to worry ya."

"You're sure you're not feelin' peaky?"

"Yes." She emphasized the word with wide eyes and a teasing grin.

"Well good enough, then. But how 'bout you just stay put there for a while. Make me worry less."

"Yeah, I can do that," she smiled.

There was a bit of silence between them as the Doctor finished cleaning up his work area. When he was done, Rose decided to bring up the subject they'd dropped long ago.

"So, I guess you won the bet after all."

"Guess I did." He leaned into the console, looking a bit smugly at her.

"So what do you want? I mean, what is it that you win?"

"It's a secret," he quipped, turning around and setting a course for the TARDIS.

"Good or bad?"

"Hmm?"

"Is it a good secret, or a bad one?"

"Depends on your take on it, I suppose." He was grinning, and Rose didn't quite know how to interpret that.

"So where are we goin'?"

"Told you, it's a surprise."

"Part of the secret?"

"Yep. I won, so I get to choose."

It was then that the TARDIS landed, and Rose was grateful she was sitting, because the landing was a bit over the top with the bouncing about and thumping. She held on tightly until they'd settled, and the Doctor, well, he was just holding onto the center console, grinning madly.

"All right?" he asked.

"Yep!"

"Good! 'Cause we're here!"

"Where?"

"Where I want to be," he answered mysteriously. "I won the bet. My choice. So, you comin' with me or stayin' in here?"

Rose stood and smiled generously, watching the Doctor watching her. But she wasn't dizzy this time, and he seemed to realize it, grinning a bit manically.

She felt a niggling of nervousness, wondering where he'd taken them to. The Doctor loved a good adventure, and he had surely put them right in the thick of something spectacularly dangerous. But it was his win, and she refused to be anything other than gracious. He reached out his hand and she took it without hesitation.

They walked to the doors of the TARDIS and the Doctor stopped, motioning for Rose to go first. She grinned at him then nodded, bracing herself for whatever awaited them as she opened the door.

A long line of silvery-white sand stretched out in front of her, followed by the deepest blue-green waters she'd ever seen. The trees were similar to the palms on Earth, but the leaves were red and gold, and the trunks were orange, blending the plants' colors perfectly and contrasting nicely with the background of the sea. It was beautiful. It was breathtaking. It was ... It was the beach!

"This is the beach you promised to take me to, isn't it? It has to be!" Rose said excitedly as she walked out on the sand, inhaling deeply the salty air that reminded her of the ocean's scent from home.

"That it is," he beamed proudly. "Welcome to Grand Dameron, the planet of endless beaches and perfect weather year round."

"But I thought - I mean - this was what we'd do if _I_ won the bet. But _you_ won. So why are we here?"

"Because I almost lost you over that stupid bet. And what I want most is for you to be healthy and happy, which I think we can achieve if we stay here a week or so."

"You want to stay here - for a whole week?"

"Yep! You got a problem with that?" he teased.

"No, I, well, I just ..."

"Is somethin' wrong, Rose?"

"No! It's beautiful! It's just -"

"Just what, may I ask?"

"Well Doctor, that's soundin' almost domestic!"

"Rose Tyler. You of all people should know that I, the Lord of Time, do _not_ do domestic. I just thought that if you were here I'd have less to worry about, thank you very much."

"You're a softy, that's what you are," she teased.

"Am not!"

"Yeah - you are!" she was laughing.

The Doctor couldn't help but smile. Rose was happy, and healthy, and this was now the best bet he'd ever won.

She wrapped her arms around the Time Lord and hugged him tightly. "Thank you. For, you know, everythin'."

The Doctor returned her hug tenfold. "You're welcome."

**The End**

**O**o**O**

**;o)**


End file.
